magicrushfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby
About Back row Marksman. Physical basic attack. Can knock back enemies. "What a purr-fect shot!" actually a kitty girl good kitty uh. Play ruby from mlbb Skills Bullet Time Modern technology brings time to a standstill, dealing physical damage and knocking back enemies within a small area. Ion Cannon Uses a high-tech weapon to deal physical damage to enemies and deal bonus damage over a period of time. Rocket Booster Fires a rocket booster at a target, dealing physical damage and knocking back enemies within a certain area. Science Accelerator Modern technology lets weapons fire even faster, raising his own attack speed. Runes White to Green * 2 x Attack Force * 1 x Magic Force * 1 x Attack Damage Green to Green + 1 * 1 x Health * 1 x Attack Damage * 1 x Prowess * 1 x Extra Health * 1 x Bloodthirst Green + 1 to Blue *1 x Regenerate *1 x Fortitude *1 x Avarice *1 x Balance *1 x Infinity *1 x Bronco Blue to Blue +1 *1 x Armor Penetration *1 x Divine Power *1 x Cardio *1 x Chivalry *1 x Lion *1 x Tiger Blue + 1 to Blue +2 *1 x Aggression *1 x Balance *1 x Osmosis *1 x Lion *1 x Bison *1 x Unicorn Blue + 2 to Purple * 1 x Cardio * 1 x Enforcement * 1 x Grizzly * 1 x Wargod * 1 x Strongman * 1 x Hades Purple to Purple + 1 * 1 x Enforcement * 1 x Lion * 1 x Dragon * 1 x Sirenelle * 1 x Mammoth * 1 x Spider Queen * 1 x Ares Purple + 1 to Purple + 2 * 1 x Extra health * 1 x Grizzly * 1 x Wolf Spider * 1 x Defiler * 1 x Bowmaster * 1 x Medusa * 1 x Fire God Purple +2 to Purple +3 * 1 x Banshee * 1 x Wargod * 1 x Bowmaster * 1 x Ares * 1 x Fire God * 1 x Sphinx * 1 x Pandora Purple +3 to Purple +4 * 1 x Bison * 1 x Platybelodon * 1 x Werewolf * 1 x Bull Horn * 1 x Cyclops * 1 x Ceres * 1 x Gaia Purple +4 to Orange * 1 x Soldier * 1 x Aegis * 1 x Harpy * 1 x Cupid * 1 x Fenrir * 1 x Brigid Orange to Orange +1 * 1 x Werewolf * 1 x Briareos * 1 x Fury * 1 x Hera * 1 x Hel * 1 x Valkyrie Orange +1 to Orange +2 * 1 x Hydra * 1 x Fire God * 1 x Sphinx * 1 x Athena * 1 x Apophis * 1 x Seth Orange +2 to Orange +3 * 1 x Briareos * 1 x Giant Crab * 1 x Uranus * 1 x Tyr * 1 x Selket * 1 x Shu Orange +3 to Orange +4 * 1 x Typhoon * 1 x Sphinx * 1 x Cetus * 1 x Sleipnir * 1 x Osiris Orange +4 to ? * 1 x Medusa * 1 x Sphinx * 1 x Bor * 1 x Seth * 1 x Shu * 1 x Asolamundos Equipment Location * Wishing pool (diamond) * Elite Chapter 9-2: Scramble * Elite Chapter 10-6: New Enemy * Legend Chapter 11-4: A box Strategy Best for: Excellent single target damage and knockback potential. Excellent for diving into the mid row and dealing damage. This can backfire, however, if the mid and back rows are ready to counter. Best with: Charon (protection when diving into the mid row), Murphy, Saizo, Sebastian, Coco, Kaiser Trivia * Her status as a Fairy Tale hero may come from the "unlucky black cat" myth. Media References * (Source Link) Category:Heroes Category:Bullet Time Category:Sci-Fi Movie Category:Fairy Tale Category:Physical Heroes Category:Magic Heroes